


Tag!

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, best friend dva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: “[They] looked so beautiful today. I just couldn’t believe it.”“Aww has somebody fallen in love?” (prompt from tumblr dialouge-prompts)





	Tag!

Rubbing his face, Jesse slowly lifted himself up out of bed. Getting back from a mission yesterday, he luckily could take the whole day off. Pulling on a clean flannel and some jeans, he shuffled out of his bedroom. 

“Howdy, cowboy!” Lucio called out from the couch, “Hey, McCree don’t you know what time it is?” 

Glancing up at the clock, Jesse frowned at it being 12 PM. “Haha very funny. Next time you’re back from a mission, how bout I wake you up at 6 AM?”

“Nah, don’t even joke about that noise. I will literally blast you out of my room if you do that.”

Leaning over the top of the couch, Jesse glanced around the room. “No one else around?”

“Hana’s doing a stream right now. Torb’s out in the garage. Uhhh, Genji and Zenyatta went to go train with Zarya and Mei. And uh, let me think…”

“Am I the first one up from the mission?”

Lucio shook his head. “Nope, Hanzo was walking around earlier, but no clue where he went. And Mercy was patching up Pharah and 76 earlier. Rein actually might have gone out to help Torb now that I think about it. So you might actually be the last one up.”

“Welp if that doesn’t make a man feel old.”

“Eh, you don’t gotta push yourself.”

“Spoken like a true medic. I’ll see you later.”

“Later!”

Jesse walked into the kitchen to find Hana eating at the counter next to Hanzo. “Thought you were playing games?”

Hana nodded. “Yeah I was, taking a lunch break though. Being the best takes up a lot of energy,” she said slowly, more focused on her phone. Tapping away at it, she seemed to not be up for conversing with Jesse. 

“I’m sure it does. Hanzo, how ya feeling?” 

Hanzo glanced up from his plate in surprise. “Hmmm, what was that McCree?”

Frowning, Jesse moved to lean on the counter next to the archer. “Not like you to not be paying attention.”

“Apologies, I just did not sleep well last night.”

“Your shoulder hurting you? You took quite the fall.”

Hanzo shrugged, but his small wince during was enough to bring a frown to Jesse’s face. “Hey, if you’re still in pain, you gotta get Angela to fix you up.”

“I am fine. Thank-you for your concern, but I was hardly the only one who came back injured. I just need a day or so to let it recover.”

“Always gotta be so stubborn, eh darlin’?” 

“You really think I am the stubborn one,” Hanzo breathed out quietly. Standing, he took his plate and Hana’s to the sink. Beginning to wash them, he didn’t turn around once. Jesse stared at his back in confusion. 

“What do you…”

Passing behind him, Hanzo slid a hand through Jesse’s hair as he stopped next to him. “I am not the one who refused to leave until Angela confirmed I was merely bruised.” Hanzo smiled gently as he let his hand rest on Jesse’s cheek for just a second. Walking away, all Jesse could do was stare in shock as the archer left. 

“Ummm earth to cowboy!” Hana waved her hand in front of his face with a huge grin on her face.

“Did you just… Did he just…” Jesse murmured, still confused.

“Oh my god, you two are so gross. Why are you just standing there blabbing nonsense?”

“I can’t… believe…”

“You can’t believe that Hanzo likes you? Have you been living under a rock?”

“No. He… Hanzo looked so beautiful today. I just couldn’t believe it.”

“Aww has somebody fallen in love?” Hana teased.

Jesse’s face flushed bright red. Hana’s eye widened in surprise. “Oh my god, you are soooooo in love with Hanzo! I’m gonna tell him!”

“You are not!”

“I’m gonna tell Hanzo. And Lucio. And Mercy. Oooooooh!” Hana clapped her hands in delight. “Do I get to tell Genji? Please let me tell Genji!”

Covering his face in embarrassment, Jesse shook his head. “You will do no such thing or I swear I will never help you sneak unhealthy snacks past Angela again.”

“Genji will help me! After I tell him!” Hana jumped from her seat, running out of the room.

“Get back here!” Jesse ran to chase the girl, cursing his tired muscles.

“Hurry up old man!”

“Why you!” As Jesse rounded the corner, he almost ran directly into someone. 

“Jesse?” Hanzo had his arm out, looking ready to defend himself. Hana peaked out from behind the archer and winked at the stunned cowboy. “Why are you chasing Hana?”

“Uh, well you see, darlin’… We were just… Uh playing a game? Ain’t that right, kid?” 

“Yeah, we were just playing tag!” Hana chimed in, with a smirk. 

Hanzo frowned back at her. “You two are too old to be playing tag. What if you actually had run into someone? If you must do this, do it outside. Or at least in the training area.”

“You are absolutely right. Hana and I are gonna go do that right now…”

“Actually… Jesse has a secret he wants to tell you!” Hana shouted at quickly before bolting down the hall.

“HANA!”

Hanzo folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at the cowboy. “Well?”

Sighing, Jesse nervously scratched the back of his head. “Look, you’re right. I am the stubborn one.”

“You…”

“Let me finish. Yes, I waited next to Ang the entire time you were getting your shoulder checked out and ran away after because I’m stubborn. I’ve been too stubborn to just admit I liked you because, well… Maybe I’m not just stubborn, but also a bit of a coward.”

“Jesse, you are no more of a coward than I am. I… I have noticed your advances and it would be a lie for me to not admit that they are… more than appreciated. I was also afraid as I felt that I would be rejected. That perhaps your flirting was just for fun and not serious.”

Moving closer, Jesse rested both his hands around Hanzo’s waist. “I can assure you, you are the only one this stubborn fool has eyes for. Truly, you are stunning.”

“And you are also….”

“MCCREE!”

Glancing up from Hanzo in shock, Jesse tensed as he saw Genji walk into the corridor with Hana following behind, holding up her phone to record the scene.

“Um, hey there Genji!”

“Hana told me something interesting and I think we should have a little talk before you go any further with your… plans,” Genji said in a cheery voice that made Jesse shiver.

“Or… we could play tag.”

“Play… tag?”

Jesse placed a kiss to Hanzo’s cheek before sprinting out of the hallway. 

“I SIMPLY WANT TO EXPLAIN HOW EASILY I CAN MURDER YOU IF YOU HURT HANZO’S FEELINGS!” Genji shouted as he ran after the cowboy.

“Hana…” Hanzo murmured as she came to stand next to him.

“Sorry, but you have to agree this is hilarious.” She raised her phone to show him the video, stopping it to show Jesse’s terrified face.

Chuckling, Hanzo shook his head. “Regardless, can you please go check to make sure Genji has not tied Jesse down in order to make him listen?”

“I’ll take a pic for you if he has!” She ran off in the direction of their shouting voices.

“I better go get Zenyatta…” Hanzo rubbed at his temple in annoyance, but even he couldn’t stop the smile from returning to his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in a while, but hope you all enjoy this. Just thought I'd get back into writing fics by doing some random prompts for fun.


End file.
